Gelas
by frozen fragment
Summary: Jika diingat-ingat kembali, yang salah bukan hanya Oikawa. Iwaizumi merasa ia yang bersalah karena membiarkan dirinya dan Oikawa berdifusi, bercampur, dan saling bersaing dalam satu gelas yang sama. (IwaOi atau OiIwa. Romance? Terserah pembaca. OOC. Ficlet. Don't like don't read. You've been warned.)
"Iwa-chan."

Oikawa yang berbalut pakaian basah berlari setengah berlompatan. Menubruk Iwaizumi yang tetap tak bergeming. Tetesan air jelas-jelas merembesi karpet. Oikawa tidak peduli.

Oikawa yang terus-terusan menggumamkan banyak hal acak. Iwaizumi hanya sudah terlalu hafal dengannya. Dia sedang kacau, sedang luar biasa kesal, atau hanya rindu.

"Kenapa."

"Kenapa."

"Kenapa."

Diam lagi.

"KENAPA YA DOSEN SENANTIASA MEMBUNUHKUUUU!"

OH, berarti Oikawa hanya sedang kacau. Persetan atmosfer yang dikacaukan oleh Oikawa. Pengertian, ia dudukkan Oikawa di sofa, berikut dirinya di sebelah.

"Iwa-chan, jangan lulus duluan. Apalagi S3 di luar negeri. Jangan. Nanti aku kesepian ditinggal Iwa-chan." Pelukan posesif melingkupi Iwaizumi. Ia memilih membiarkan Oikawa terus mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan tesis dan ini dan itu."

"Tunggu aku Iwa-chan. Cita-citaku membuat pesawat luar angkasa sebentar lagi pasti tercapai. Kita bisa melihat bulan sungguhan."

Ngomong-ngomong, Iwaizumi risih dengan pakaian basah Oikawa. Tidakkah dia paham bahwa itu membuat kulitnya yang samar tercetak di pakaian basahnya terlihat makin _mengundang_?

"Aku sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan Iwa-chan. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Aku yakin dia rindu kupeluk."

"Berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku dan Iwa-chan berciuman?"

"Sekrup di otakmu lepas karena dihantam kunci inggris?"

"Apa? Inggris? Tidak, Iwa-chan. Harus di negara-negara Amerika, karena di sana sudah legal."

"Mau mati ya kau."

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, satu harapanya untuk lepas dari Oikawa-berisik Tooru tidak pernah terkabul. Dia bukannya bisa lepas dari rengekan Oikawa Tooru, tapi malah semakin terjerat. Mungkin lebih dari dua dekade Oikawa merusak ketenangan di hidupnya. Sial, dasar alien penginvasi _Bumi_.

.

Oikawa berbaring setengah meringkuk di bawah kotatsu. Ia membaca majalah fashion populer masa kini. Iwaizumi duduk santai sambil menonton berita olahraga. Tampaknya tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh ekstremnya cuaca di luar apartemen. Ia sedang sangat malas melanjutkan tugas gambar berukuran A2 yang menyiksa lahir batin.

"Iwa-chan. Mana yang lebih kau percayai; dahulu, kini, atau esok?

"Hah? Yang mana saja lah." Masih acuh pada Oikawa, ia dengan bosan memindahkan saluran televisi.

"Pilih salah satu, Iwa-chan. Ini tes kepribadian."

Iwaizumi mengumamkan, _mana bisa kepribadian seseorang diukur dari satu pertanyaan seperti itu_ , lalu lututnya ditendang Oikawa yang bersikeras meminta jawaban—yang menurutnya—relevan atas pertanyaannya. Iwaizumi menghela nafas.

"Terserahmu saja. Aku tak terlalu peduli." _Tentu saja. Mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih dari satu dekade—yang super melelahkan—itu. Jadi tidak salah jika ia menolak menjawab kuis kepribadian dari majalah Oikawa._

Oikawa berdecak pelan. Memilih mengalah pada si kepala batu alias Iwa-chan Hajime. Ia bangkit lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Iwaizumi.

"Jadi, yang memilih masa lalu memiliki kepribadian; tidak mudah terpengaruh, sulit menerima perubahan, selalu mempertimbangkan banyak hal sebelum membuat keputusan," Oikawa membalik lembaran majalah, "lalu orang yang memilih masa sekarang adalah seseorang yang realistis, sering mencari kebenaran, dan pemberani.

Dan yang terakhir, masa depan. Orang yang memilih ini cenderung pemimpi, mudah memaafkan, dan kadang lupa diri."

Oikawa menutup majalah itu. "Jadi, ketiga hal tadi berhubungan dengan cara orang tersebut mempersepsikan kehidupan dan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Menurutku Iwa-chan adalah tipe yang masa sekarang."

"Sejujurnya, mau sekarang, kemarin, atau besok, sama saja. Aku tak pernah peduli persepsi orang. Apalagi mengenai kau. Mungkin seseorang dari masa lalu berkata bahwa kau yang sekarang berbeda. Atau seseorang di masa sekarang berkata kau berubah. Tapi bagiku sama saja. Karena Oikawa Tooru yang mereka kenal belumlah Oikawa Tooru yang seutuhnya." Iwaizumi sama sekali tidak terlihat bercanda. Ia menambahi, "lagipula, hanya aku yang benar-benar _mengenalmu_."

"Iwa-chan jadi sok pintar, deh, sejak masuk semester empat." —bantal tebal sontak menubruk wajah Oikawa dengan akselerasi lima meter per sekon.

Siapa yang tersipu? Oikawa hanya merasa udara sudah tidak sedingin tadi.

.

"Aaaaaaaaa! Iwa-chan, kau pasti pakai obat tertentu agar bisa mengalahkanku di adu panco ini!" Oikawa mengacak rambutnya keras. Iwaizumi masih menjadi juara bertahan adu panco antara anggota klub voli Aoba Johsai, "Tidak mungkin Oikawa-san yang sempurna dan ahli segalanya ini bisa kalah dari Iwa-chan yang bahkan tidak punya fans!"

Hanamaki tergelak keras. Perutnya dipegangi erat-erat. Dua orang ini benar-benar asdfghjk, "Oikawa, jika menurutmu dia minum obat tertentu, mungkin yang Iwaizumi minum adalah obat kuat."

"Diamlah. Dasar _late maturation_. Tentu saja aku menang segalanya daripada kau. Aku jelas lebih kuat darimu." Iwaizumi menurunkan kembali lengan kemejanya. "Percayalah, aku berani bertaruh usia kronologis dan usia psikologismu itu sangat tidak selaras. Barangkali usia psikologismu itu masih setara dengan saat kita masih bertualang menangkap kodok dengan hidungmu penuh ingus."

"Iwa-chan jahat! Aku tidak telat puber! Lagipula aku lebih tinggi darimu. Iwa-chan lebih dulu puber daripada aku, pasti itu karena Iwa-chan mesum!"

Oikawa masih merengek. Barangkali masih terbawa efek kekalahan Seijoh atas Karasuno. Tolong, Iwaizumi lelah. Berbagai emosi yang impulsif dan sulit dikendalikan selalu muncul karena makhluk Tuhan paling berisik ini. _Ya Tuhan, kapankah aku bisa berpisah dari rengekan dan keisengan Oikawa Tooru ini?_

 _Speaks of the devils..._ Iwaizumi teringat sesuatu, "Sampahkawa, siapa yang mesum? Coba katakan padaku." Seringai jahat muncul dari Iwaizumi. Hanamaki sudah lama tidak pernah melihat seringai Iwaizumi yang sepuas itu. "Aku?"

Ia menunjuk si narsis bersurai cokelat gelap, "ataukah kau, yang kasurnya sering _kebasahan_ di pagi hari sehingga harus dijemur?"

JEDXTQYRWSLRYKHARTGSHHH-

Kyotani yang sedari tadi merengut kesal karena lagi-lagi dikalahkan oleh Iwaizumi mendadak telinganya jadi panas. Kindaichi tersedak cola yang diminumnya. Hanamaki makin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oikawa wajahnya merah meradang. _Total kicep_.

"DARIMANA KAU TAU HAAAAAAH-"

Iwaizumi merasa menang telak (entah menang atas apa) hanya bersiul-siul dengan cueknya. Mengabaikan teriakan putus asa dari Oikawa.

"I-Iwa-chan sendiri pernah menyembunyikan majalah dewasa di bawah kasur saat ibunya Iwa-chan mau bersih-bersih kamar!"

"Hah, yang benar saja! Majalah itu punyamu! Kau yang beli. Karena sudah puas mencari tau, kau meninggalkan majalah itu di kamarku. Aku ingat betul saat itu awal masuk SMA."

Oikawa tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "TIDAAAAAK! Kenapa jadi aku yang terlihat mesum? Iwa-chan jahat. Aku benci Iwa-chaaaaan!"

Si jangkung dari Aoba Johsai yang sedari tadi diam mulai mengomentari, "Kalian peka sedikit, lah. Kalian terdengar seperti sudah tinggal bersama."

"Makki berhenti tertawaaa! Mattsun juga. Oikawa-san benci kaliaaaaaaan!"

Semua orang tau bahwa kapten- _ace_ mereka ini hanya terlalu saling percaya. Seperti tidak ada rahasia apapun diantara mereka.

Jika diingat-ingat kembali, yang _salah_ bukan hanya Oikawa. Iwaizumi merasa ia yang bersalah karena membiarkan dirinya dan Oikawa berdifusi, bercampur, dan saling bersaing dalam satu gelas yang sama.

.

.

(Ada yang sadar ini alurnya mundur? Bisa dibaca dari bagian tiga dulu, atau bagian satu dulu :3)

Ciao, disini frozen fragment alias yanaa. Mungkin ada yang ingat orang kurang ajar yang satu ini.

Plotless. Saya tauuuu ;_; Fiksi ini berasal dari.. Prompt yang nongol saat saya belajar untuk kuis kemarin lusa. Jadi, saya malah salah fokus mikir fiksi daripada mikir materi. Help, itu tes kepribadian(?) ngarang total. Pardon me.

Tolong itu bukan maksudnya ngelawak tapi emang garing banget. Promptnya jadi kayak gitu, saya gak nyangka :""")

Mau publish, lupa kalo ffn gabisa diakses via telk*mshit jadi harus vpn lagi-_- HAHAHA SAYA NGAKAK. Edited bcoz i typed "abad" bukan "dekade". Yakali seabad mereka sama-sama :"(((

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Reviewnya dong, biar saya tau unek-unek(?) anda sekalian :3 Sampai jumpa di lain waktu. Au revoiiir~

(Hello, kenapa fiksi IwaOi atau OiIwa sedikit sekali di fandom Indonesia :"(((( sediy baca fiksi Inggris mulu *pergi sana(2)*)

Disclaimer: Haikyuu by Harudate Furuichi

.

04.30.2016 | _white poppies_ , yanaa


End file.
